X and Y Megas
In this page you will get to know every X and Y mega! Gen 1 Megas added in XY: Mega Venusaur Mega Venusaur is a Grass-Poison type with the ability Thick-Fat, because of this ability Fire and Ice type moves do half the normal damage. Normally Fire and Ice are weaknesses for mega-Venusaur so it is cured with this ability, he is still weak to pysch and Flying though. This ability together with his boosted defence makes this the perfect staller with a toxic off and some leech seed this thing is not beatable. Mega Venusaur's stats: 80 HP/ 100 Atk/ 123 Def/ 122 SpA/ 120 SpD/ 80 Spe Mega Charizard X Mega Charizard X is a Fire-Dragon type with the ability Tough Claws, this ability boosts Mega Contact moves. This Mega evolution changes Charizard from a special attacker to a attacker, also it (finnaly) has the dragon type everybody wanted it to have since gen 1. This Pokémon can be a very good sweeper after a few dragon dances Mega Charizard X's stats: 78 HP/ 130 Atk/ 111 Def/ 130 SpA/ 85 SpD/ 100 Spe Mega Charizard Y This is the other mega evolution from charizard. Mega Charizard Y is a Fire-Flying type with the ability Drought. That means that when this pokémon gets sended out the sun will activate. This is other then Mega Charizard X a Special attacker and because the sun is up and his great speed boost can he also take out water types very easy with solarbeam. Mega Charizard Y's Stats: 78 HP/ 104 Atk/ 78 Def/ 159 SpA/ 115 SpD/ 100 Spe Mega Blastoise Mega Blastoise is a Water type with the ability Mega Launcer. Mega Launcer Boosts the power of aura and pulse moves. The moves that get a boost are: Aura Sphere (boosted to 120), Dark Pulse (boosted to 120), Dragon pulse (boosted to 128), water pulse (boosted to 90) and Heal pulse (heals 75 % of the targets HP instead of 50%). Mega Blastoise's stats: 79 HP/ 103 Atk/ 120 Def/ 135 SpA/ 115 SpD/ 78 Spe Mega Alakazam Mega Alakazam is a Psychic type with the ability trace. Trace gives this Pokémon the ability of the opponent as soon as this pokémon gets sended out. Mega Alakazam already was a Special attacker but now his Special attack rises even more and makes this a solid tread on the field. Mega Alakazam's stats: 55 HP/ 50 Atk/ 65 Def/ 175 SpA/ 95 SpD/ 150 Spe Mega Gengar Mega Gengar is a Ghost-Poison type with the ability Shadow Tag. Because of shdow tag, the opponent cannot switch out. This is the reason that Mega Gengar is banned by smogon. Mega Gengar is just like regular Gengar a special attacker. He is the perfect counter to setups and can be a good tread. And because of his part poison type he is the perfect counter to fairy types also Mega Gengar's stats: 60 HP/ 65 Atk/ 80 Def/ 170 SpA/ 95 SpD/ 130 Spe Mega Kangaskhan Mega Kangaskhan is a Normal type with the ability Parental Bond. Because of Parental Bond This Pokémon attcacks a second time but with less power. This ability is the reason Mega Kangaskhan is banned by smogon. Wenn people saw Mega Kangaskhan for the first time the thought his design was bad because the only thing that is diffrent from normal Kangaskhan is that the baby is out of his pouch. But the didn't know they were gone have so much problems with it. Mega Kangaskhan's stats: 105 HP/ 125 Atk/ 100 Def/ 60 SpA/ 100 SpD/ 100 Spe Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon X Category:Pokémon Y Category:Games